HetaOni: Life After the Mansion
by TheWhiteDemon
Summary: It's been three years since they defeated the monster and left the mansion. Sixty-five since they've enter. See what life is after all those time loops and mental torture. Rated T for mention of intense gore, death, mental illness and for language.
1. England

**I've been SOOOOOOOOOOOOO obsessed with HetaOni lately. I know I really shouldn't be starting a story while I'm currently working on one, but I just had to do this! By the way, it will be explained how they got out, but much later in the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING! So don't bitch.**

* * *

><p>"England, we are going to aprounch stairs soon. Be ready."<p>

England scowled; he knew he was blind, but he was in his house. He knew where things were. It wasn't like he was somewhere else, or he was..._ their _again.

America had been living at England's house ever since they left. It was a sesnible thing to do, with England being blind and America being overprotective. They'd been having a nice arangement for a time. America did most of the chores, made England his food and tea, read to him every night, and England-proofed the house. England didn't do much, he relaxed while he drank his tea and his books were read to him. The days went by peacefully, withour much work and stress. Things were going great, but then England started to grow paranoid.

He started to hear noises, and sometimes, if he really stopped to listen, he would hear that, that Thing laughing at him. He would here the eery "YoUwOnTeScApE!" and it's footsteps. He have nightmares some times and wake up screaming at the top of his lungs. He would be drenched in sweat and panting heavily, shivering, waiting, until his "hero" would flying in through the door (it seriously sounded like he'd broke into it) and hold him tight. He'd anticipate it sometimes, because in those nights, it was just the both of them, together in his 's hold each other and they wouldn't have to worry about any stupid alien-looking Thing going after them because they were finally safe.

Other times, England would grow weary of all the attention that America gave him. He didn't want to always have someone do something for him, he wanted some independence. The irony of this; he wondered if this was how America felt back in his Colonial times. He had come to the conclusion that this is how the Universe was going to punish him for all that he's done. First, it would take away his eyesight, leaving him to the darkness. Then, it would give him this annoyingly, loud American that would tell him every little thing that was around him. It was the perfect punishment, one that he would give to himself if he was the Universe.

As America helped him up to his room, he recieved a good night kiss on the cheek. He blushed as he thought that maybe it would all be OK, if America would be by his side like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you think? I have one strict policy. <span>NO review, NO updates!<span> Capito?**


	2. America

**Okay, so this is the next chapter of this. I'm glad that this got positive reviews. I was sorta afriad that no one would see this. But well, that just probably me being paraniod.**

**Any who, I no own.**

* * *

><p><em>"Wait," America said, looking confused, "My Texas was right next to you. Why didn't you pick it up for me?"<em>

_ He couldn't see his eyes; England looked down. "Y-y-yes? Is that so?"_

_ That feeling, that feeling of despair was crawling into his heart. "England," his voice was on edge, "D-don't tell me your-"_

_ "W-what," England's voice was desprate, as he was looking for a distraction, "We have to go after Italy first!"_

_ "England," He yelled as he walked closer to the man. "W-what," England looked as though he was trying to hid his face, his eyes._

_ "I remember, that a long time ago," he didn't want to remember, no, he desprately wanted to forget what he had scene when he broke that clock, "Many, many loops ago, I asked you the following question. He stepped closer to England, so close that he could kiss him, if he really wanted to. Still, he could not see his eyes, England's head was too low, he himself was too tall, and the lighting was so bad. He braced himself as he before he spoke. "How many fingers," his voice trembled, "Am I holding up?"_

_ England gasped and America feared the worse. "You can answer," it was almost as if he was talking to himself, "If you can see." He felt as thought tears would fall from his eyes any second. "Please, please don't say your sorry," he whispered feeling the despair reach his heart and giving it a good squeaze, "I don't want to go through that again!"_

_ "W-well," England started after a moment. America felt a tear fall from his eye. "I-it can't be!"_

_ "I-I'm sorry America," England said as his head slowly moved up, "I can... no longer see." Those dull green eyes held no emotion as tears started to drip from them._

America awoke with a gasp; it had just been a dream! He panted heavily as he wiped his eyes. He looked at the clock as he put his Texas on; it was only 1:03. He sighed as he removed his Texas and layed back onto his bed.

'It was just a dream,' he told himself, unfortunately, a small part of his brain laughed at that.

'Just a dream,' it said as it snicked, 'That dream is a reality! How dare you even try to look for this type of comfort! Do you forget whose house you're currently in? Do you forget who your're supposed to care for for the rest of your life because of the mistake **you** made!'

He burried his head into his pillow as he gave out a groan of irration and guilt. It wasn't that he forgot, no, it was quite the opposite of that. The fact of it all was that it was his fault that all of this had happened. Maybe if he had talked to England, maybe if he had actually warned him, then all of this wouldn't have happened and he would have this guilt to burden him every time he saw him. He got out of be, it didn't look like he was going to be going to sleep anytime soon.

He walked downstairs as he went through everything in his mind. It had been three years since he permantely moved out of his old home in Washington D.C. but it still felt awkward being in this house. Even as a child, he hadn't even visited England's home.

You see, America had moved into England's home to take care of said country. He did almost everything for him. Not that he hated it, in fact, he quite like it. It gave him a feeling of dominance. He had once vaguely wondered if that was the feeling England had once got when America was under his care during that Colonial Times. The thing that **really **bothered him about this whole arrangement was England's condition. He would never find pleasure, he would never finge any satisfaction about this if only because of England.

"AMERICA! AMERICA WHERE ARE YOU!" America's eyes widened and he sprinted to England's room. He burst through the door and found England wide-eyed and holding himself for comfort.

"I- Please, please," England said, his bawling making it hard to understand him, "I'm home, somewhere nice, please, AMERICA AMER-"

"England," he yelled as he ran to him and held him tightly, "It's okay! Shhh, shhh. I'm here for you!"

"I heard footsteps in the house," England said as he buried his head into America's chest," And, and I thought that He was here and and-"

"Don't worry," America's voice was soft and he kissed the other man's fore head, "We're home, He's gone. We're safe, and I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm the hero, remember?"

With the words of comfort, England started to calm down. One of his hands went up to feel America's face, to see were he was. That hand brought America's face down and England moved his face upwards. It hurt America to see him like that, cheeks wet and eyes blank.

America moved his lips towards England's and lightly brushed along them. England, with a scowl, moved his lips up, kissing America fully. The kiss itself only lasted for a bit, then America gently pushed him down onto the bed. As he looked at the man, all his guilt suddenly hit him. He was the reason why England was like this. England could no longer see because of him. England was **blind **because of his Hero Complex, because he never took the time to warn him about over-using his magic.

He tried to avoid the gaze of those eyes, those terribly dull eyes. He closed his eyes as he removed his shirt and leaned in to kiss England. As their kiss intensified, America wondered when he became so guilt ridden that he could no longer bear to look into those once emerald eyes that captivated him so. No, he wondered when he could no longer look at the man that he loves with all his heart that it made it ache.

* * *

><p><strong>'Member peeps, no reviews and y'all won't get jack SHIT from me! Thanks ;D<strong>


	3. Prussia

**Third chapter won't be as angsty, I promise!**

**I. Do. NOT. Own. 'Kay?**

* * *

><p><em>The walls were blurry; he felt like the room was spinning he could barely keep his eyes open. <em>

_ "We got the key back," he didn't sound like himself. He could hear little Ita-chan's sobs. He tried to focus his eye-sight better so he could see the little guy. Yah, he was crying._

_ "Hey," West was talking now and by the sound of his voice he was about ready to meet the other's in the afterlife soon, "Stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier." _

_ Prussia smiled to himself when he heard those words. It was true, they all went through so much. So, so much. That, and it was just like him to try to comfort little Ita._

_ "Why did you lie to me," Italy demanded, "You said you were only going to take a look around..."_

_ "Ah yes," West sounded bitter and Prussia didn't like it when West was bitter, "Well... it's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead."_

_ Italy looked shocked. "You knew-?_

_ "Haha," he forced out his laugh, "Well... now, West, why don't be try taking a little rest? I'm really tired."_

_ "You're right Prussia," his brother's voice was very soft, "You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you later."_

_ "Why," Italy was bawling even harder, "NO! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!"_

_ "Anyone who," West sounded like he was about to pass out, "Disobeys... will run... ten laps..."_

_ "... Look," he said after a moment, "If you don't hurry... he'll keep adding more..."_

_ "Fine," Ita looked like he was at his breaking point, "I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many as you want! But I'll run away! And then Germany...will have to run... to catch me!"_

_ The world was darkening as he looked to his brother, too weak to speak, and thought, '__West, war es eine Ehre, zum entlang Seite Sie zu kämpfen und Lassen Sie mich anrufen Bruder. Sie können nicht, stolz und glücklich Sie haben gebildet mich….*'_

Gilbert awoke with a sharp pain in his left leg. It hadn't throbbed that way in a long, long time.

The sound of his alarm brought him out of his thoughts. "Stupid alarm clock," he muttered to himself, "Even my nightmares are more efficient than you are!"

He thought again about his nightmare. It was strange, he also hadn't dreampt about his loop memories in a long time. He knew his brother dreampt about them alot, so this was a blessing, but it always confused him why everyone else but him deampt about those terrible memories. 'Maybe it's the Thing haunting him,' he once thought, 'He always gives me thoughts of him when I remember what he did to my leg, though England went blind and he still dreams about it.'

He looked down at the stump of his leg. His thighs were still there, but everything bellow the knee of his left leg was gone and all because of that Thing.

Moved his left hand to fell the back of the nape of his neck. The doctors and told him and his brother that if that Thing had bit him any higher, then he would have been dead. He ran his fingers across the deep scar in shape of a bite mark and shruddered. He shouldn't really start his day off by thinking about his "awesome battle wounds". No, he'd much rather think about how he was going to spend the day with Japan.

He blushed at this. Japan and he had grown very close over the course of the three years that they had been safe. They played Japan's video games together, they ate together, they occasionally spent the night together, slept in the same bed...

Gilbert slapped himself; he really needed to get ready for his dat- his day out with his friend. He sat up from his bed and reached for his prosthetic leg. He carefully attatche the leg onto his body and then got off of his bed to resume his day.

The morning went by real fast. First, he was freaking out over what close to wear. Were they were too informal, or too formal? Then, he procceded to slap himself again because he was a man and men don't fucking fret of clothes for their boyfrie- friends like little pansies!

He ended up wear what he normally does, his baggy pants, a plain shirt, and that infamous red hoddie. He was finally calm when he went downstairs. West was making breakfast, like always, and he, like the good brother he is, greeted him.

"Yo West," his brother turned to meet him with bored eyes and then went back to his cooking, "Warum höre ich nicht ein guter Morgen für die meisten awesome großen Bruder?**"

"Oh I see," West was weird today apparently, "You're fishing for compliments because you want to feel confident for your date with Kiku-san."

"West," their was a mad blush on Gilbert's face, "T-that's not-"

"True," West scoffed, "Please, you do this every time you two go out. Should I expect you to come back tonight or will you spend the night with him."

"Shut up," Gilbert said bitterly, "I am not dat-"

He was interupted by the door bell. He felt a panic rush him.

"HOWDOILOOK?IDON'TLOOKTOOMUCHLIKEIDON'?IDON'-"

"It's good to see you Kiku-san," WEST ANSWERED THE DOOR! THE HORROR!

"Hello Ludwig-san," hsi voice made Gilbert's heart beat faster, "Hello Gilbert-kun. Should we be going now, or do you want to stay a bit. I'm sorry if I interupted anything."

"No," Gilbert his his panic in a small part of his brain, "Come on, I've got a fun day planned out for us! West, don't wait up for me, 'kay?"

"Ja ja***," hsi brother said with a smile, "I have plans either way. Have a fun day you two."

"Say hello to Italy-chan for me," Japan said with a smile as they left.

Gilbert took hold of his and and kissed his cheek. What did it matter if they were dating? They both deserve to be happy, so nothing, not even his handicap**** or their memories should come between that. Gilbert will make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*German- "West, it was an honor to fight along side you and have you call me brother. You do not know how proud and happy you have made me..."<strong>

****German- "Why do I not hear a good morning for the most awesome big brother?" I got both of these off of translation sites. Sorry if they are wrong.**

*****German- "Yes yes"**

******I won't mention it in this chapter, but he is very insecure about his leg. It gets in the way of alot of thing and if he should ever were shorts, the fact that people stare kill him.**


	4. Japan

**Now for Japan's P.O.V. **

**I wish I owned, but alas, I don't T_T**

* * *

><p>"Good night Gilbert-kun."<p>

Japan waved as Gilbert waved back and walked away from Japan's hotel room in Germany. Their date together had gone so well and the kiss at the end was so cute! He was still a bit read faced from it. As he closed the door and went he sat down, he contimplated how far there relationship has gone since they've left the Mansion.

They were really close at first. Everyone else had split into their own little groups and they were left to themselves. So, they started to spend more and more and more timetogether. It was too the point that they almost lived together in Japan's house. It was all so great.

During that time, their relationship began to go to the next level. Sometimes, Japan would catch Gilbert looking at him, other times, Gilbert would catch Japan looking at him. Japan would get a fuzzy feeling being near Gilbert and Gilbert would sometimes act awkwardly around him. Japan once wounder if it would have stayed that way had they not accidently kissed each other one day. It was short, awkward, and Japan loved every second of it. Gilbert was the one to pull away, he was the one that apologized, and he was the one to leave the room. All Japan could do was wonder if he was the only one that felt something more than friendship.

Gilbert was gone all day that day, and he didn't show up the next day or the next or the next; it got to the point that Japan called Germany to make sure if Gilbert was alright. However, Germany was very cross with his brother and demanded that Japan come to see him immediately.

Once Japan had got there, he was met with two German men yelling at each other like there was not tommorrow. It went alittle some thing like this:

_ "__Gilbert! Holen Sie sich dort unten in diesem Augenblick und Gesicht ihn schon!*"_

_ "Nein! Ich will nicht gehen! Dich können nicht so leicht machen mich gehen!**__"_

_ "Bitte Gilbert! Der arme Mann ist besorgter Kranker über Sie! Gerade unten gekommen für eine Spitze und lassen Sie ihn sehen, dass Sie nicht noch tot sind!***"_

_ "Fick dich Ludwig! Ich will nicht gehen da unten!****"_

Japan had waited outside the entire time patiently, wondering if Gilbert was so sickened by the kiss that he didn't want to see him anymore. He was about to turn and leave when Germany came downstairs and pratically dragged him up to see Gilbert. He mumbled under his breath the entire time about how "Rude people are these days. Not wanting to finish something they started and having to wait for others to help them!"

When they finally arrived upstairs, Japan was practically thrown into Gilbert's room and told to "fix the dumb bastard". Japan looked around to see a pitiful looking Gilbert who was looking at his prosthetic leg with mild intrest. Their converstion went a little something like this:

_ "So West let you up huh," he let out a humorless laugh, "Figures. He never could leave well enough alone."_

_ "Germany-san told me that he wanted me to talk to you about what happened a month ago," Japan blushed, "You know, about the kiss."_

_ "That," Gilbert sounded angry, "Of course that's why! You're disgusted aren't you? I knew you'd be. I mean, I'm just a freak!"_

_ "W-what," Japan was seriously confused, "What are you-"_

_ "Don't deny it," Gilbert's ruby eyes looked watery, "Please, just look at me! I'm missing part of a leg and I've got a hideous scars on my body? Why would you care about me if I was like that? Why?"_

_ "Because all of that makes you who you are," Japan was in tears, "How could you think me to be so shallow like that? You know I've got scars all over my body as well!"_

_ "Because I know everyone just pities me and England," a steady amount of tears fell down Gilbert's face, "He knows it and I know it! Why do you think France doesn't pick fights with him anymore? Why do you think Austria doesn't kick me out of his house like he used too or why Hungary doesn't hit me with her frying pan like she used too? It's because they pity us, just like the only reason you hung out with me was because you pitied me!"_

_ "That isn't the reason that I hung out with you," Japan walked to where Gilbert was sitting, "I hung out with you because you're funny, because you make my day everytime you smile, because of you don't need that half a leg to be awesome and because-" he sat down in front of Gilbert and whiped away the tears the fell from his eyes "すべて私の心と魂で、私はギルバートBeilschmidtが大好きです。*****"_

Japan was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate.

_1 Message From: Gilbert_

_Hey babe, I know tomorrow is your last day in Germany, so I'ma take you out some where special. That plus I got a little surprise for you! See at nine a.m. sharp! ;)_

He smiled. He wondered what his ﾅ､ﾌl****** had planned. 'Something sinister,' he thought for a moment. Hey, what could he expect? This was THE Gilbert Beilschmidt they were talking about! That plus, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>*German- "Gilbert! Get down and face him already!"<strong>

****German- "No! I do not want to go! You cannot make me go so easily!"**

*****German- "Please Gilbert! The poor man is worried sick about you! Just come down for a bit and let him see that you are not dead yet!"**

******German- "Fuck you Ludwig! I will not go down there!" (I don't know why, but Ludwig always translates into Louis in those translation sites! It's so annoying .!)**

*******Japanese- "Entirely with my heart and soul, I love gilbert Beilschmidt."**

********Japanese- "Darling" (Again, I'm sure none of these translations are 100% accurate, but I tried to look for the most accurate verison I could find. It was, to say the least, very time consuming!)**

**Anyways! Thanks for the read and if you like it, please review. Your reviews are the only thing that keep my writing this story. Thnks!**


	5. Italy

**Insanity alert. This has Insane!Italy.**

**I no own. Superman no here, either.**

* * *

><p>Italy looked at his multi-colored walls with vague amusement. 'Maybe I should change the color again,' he thought to himself, 'Everything is starting to look white again.'<p>

He had been awake for three hours now, contimplating what he should or should not do with his walls. His eyes felt heavy and he knew that they were red by the way they stung, but no! He needed to figure out what to do and what to do now! He couldn't just let the walls turn white again because he knew that if they went white he would have another panic attack and he was doing so well. He needed to keep good face. He needed to make sure that Germany didn't think he was insane like he used to think.

He knew that he was slowing losing what was left of his sanity. He barely kept it in control when he was in public. He would hear voices. He would see things that scared him. He would see the one that America had dubbed Steve. Steve would talk to him, Steve would tell him what to do, Steve was everywhere. He once almost called Germany Steve. He didn't talk t Germany for a week after that incident. It was just so embarrasing and that was the first time he once questioned his sanity. When he went home that day, all the walls had turned white and all is once black furnature had also turned white. The floors were stained with blood and there was Steve. In all his glory, standing in front of him.

"YoUwOnTeScApE" he kept repeating. Italy screamed and screamed until Romano came home to him in the fetal position in the courner. He'd tried to keep it in control, but it was so hard. It's just that it was everywhere! Everywhere! Everywhere! EVERYWHERE! He inwarldly laughed at everyone that didn't know. He laughed at them all! They couldn't see that they weren't as safe as they thought they were. They couldn't see that HE was here. Watching them all! It was just so funny how stupid they all were.

Italy laughed out loud. Maybe all those deaths were for nothing. "Bene, sembra che io sono veramente da solo, dopo tutto..." He laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Italian- "Well, looks like I am truly alone, after all..."<strong>

**Short chapter is short. Review will get you chapters. Demon out!**


	6. Germany

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me FOREVER to post this, but shit happens and I've been really busy out in the real world. Warning, drug use is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Don't own, so don't trip**

* * *

><p>The world swerved. Every sound felt intense and everything felt better. He sat outside one of the clubs he frequented with his head in between his legs. The feeling was too powerful this time and he needed a bit to cool off before he went back in there. He didn't want to have his civilians scared if he passes out in the middle of a club.<p>

This is what his life revolved around. He loved the clubs, he did and maybe it was all the sparkles or the glow sticks or even the music that might have first drawn him in, but he knew the really reason why he stayed: sweet, sweet Adam and Eve*.

"So you're here again?" Fuck. Germany groined at that voice. He didn't need this tonight. No, because it had been painfully hard today, so he just wanted a good distraction.

"Am I not allowed to have some fun with my own people," He asked, "Why don't you take your meddling somewhere else _Lovino_, maybe give it to someone that actually gives a fuck?"

He frowned, but he still kept coming at him. "I know it's hard for you to move one, but you have to get your shit together," The little Italian man was making his head swell, "Please, if not for you, then for my brother! You know how unstable he's been. If you can just-"

"You're brother brought this on himself with every lie he wove," Germany clutched his hair tightly, "He could have told us from the beginning! It would have made a difference, I know it would have!"

"I know it would have, but that doesn't mean that you have to waste the rest of your life hating the world for what happened," Romano looked desperate, like he was really worried.

"Why don't you just drop this," He could feel his head beat, "I've got a normal, functioning life during the day, so why don't you just give me the pleasure of ruining my life during the night? It's not like I'm hurting others, so this should be fine."

Suddenly, all he could see were a pair of worried green eyes. "Ludwig, please," he turned his head away, "Think of your people! This isn't good for them!"

He shot up quickly. "You should know all about that wouldn't you Mr. Mafia," Germany knew that he should probably listen to the little voice in his head telling him to sit down or he was going to be sick all over the curve he once sat on, "Do me a favor and fuck off, ja? Your meddling isn't needed or wanted!"

He didn't watch him walk away, but Germany knew that this was the breaking point. As he dragged himself home, he wondered how long he could keep the night to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>*For those of you who don't know, Adam and Eve is Ecstasy, a popular club drug.<strong>

**Review :D**


End file.
